Alone
by Neko Airie
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir are one soul spilt between two bodies and there bonded Legolas has been neglected by them, it all called to ahead when Legolas has made a rash desicion. (Contains suicide and fading)


Alone

* * *

Okay so there are definalty some grammer and spelling here but my beta is a little busy and i wanted to get this up. This is a oneshot at the moment but is could change. There is now a sequal called freedom

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir rose from their shared bed and their lover; Legolas and dresses. They had barely gone to be three hours previous. Legolas had already gone to bed and they were far to tired to wake him. Elladan left at note for Legolas and Elrohir followed him out of the door.

Legolas woke sometime later and rolled to cuddle in with one of his bonded but found only cold sheets. Siting he cast his eyes round the room and smiled sadly. He had not seen either of them properly for over a week now. They had been swamped with work from the negotiations with men in the south of Gondor and the Dwarves in the east, and the two years before that it had been and uprising of the people who thought that Faramir had more right to the throne and then before then there was the fact that Aragon had just ascended to the throne. Legolas had made a great effort to come from Ithilien frequently to visit his bonded but now they had no time for him.

Climbing gracefully from the bed he stepped down the steps that raised the bed and smiled slightly when he saw the note written in careful elvish script. Another note for lunch plans. They would be broken again as always but he would still go and hope that by some miracle of the valar they would remember. It was always the same place and same time as the rest but still they would forget.

Dressing in greens and gold and placing his circlet on his head he left to go to breakfast with the rest of the courtiers. Picking up the note when he left he pulled the seal open and read quickly confirming their suspicions.

Meleth

Meet at the base of the tower and we will bring lunch. 1:00pm

Your bonded.

Letting the note fall to the floor he tried to hold back the tears. A hundred years they had been married in the eyes of the Valar. Pledging undying love and loyalty and now two o them didn't have time for the third. It was always the same for the passed five years.

Loving words and promises of dinner and a romantic evening. Only to be brushed aside in favour of the preparations for a lords visit next week.

Then when they had a bad day they would come and complain to Legolas then take their rough brand of pleasure with his body leaving bruises and scraps not caring as they once had.

Taking a deep heaving breath he stood tall and convinced himself of his own well being. Placing a convincing smile on his face he walked to the dining hall.

Aragon was not surprised to see that both of the kings hands were already in the council room to begin today's negotiations when he entered.

"Ah my trusted advisors. Here early again. I am sure that you only worked not three hours ago. Have you even had time with your bonded this last week he has been here?" Aragon tried to drop in lightly. He had seen the letters that Legolas was sending. Many of them often going unopened, asking them to go to Ithilien to visit. Both looked up and smiled at him.

"Yes we had quite the night last night." Neither remembering that Legolas had ended up crying. Aragorn just nodded and hopped that they meant a good night with talking and love, not rough pleasure play.

There was a knock at the door and Faramir came in holding another stack of documents pertaining to the negotiations followed by the dwarves and men.

Legolas stood at the bottom of the grand tower and waited. He had been waiting for a good hour and a half when a guard came up to him. Theo was a tower guard and was there every day he knew most if the things that were going on between the lords and Prince. He was only fifteen and had previously work with his father in the job since he was ten.

"My Prince?" He did not want to startle the concentrating elf.

"Ah Theo his are you today?" Legolas asked trying to be polite. Theo nodded

"Good my lord. Mary has agreed to marry me and we are to get married next year." Legolas smiled in genuine happiness for him.

"Congratulations. I must meet this Mary, have you picked a house to live in yet?"

"Yes my lord. My captain had allowed me to purchase his old house at a low price. Lovely house to tis a shame that he can not live in it after his wife left him." Legolas clasped arms with the young man.

"When you are married and at home I will visit to congratulate you again. Such a wonderful thing love is". Theo was loath to break the elfin good mood but he knew that he would have to.

"My lord. I know that you await your bonded but I bring bad news. They still reside I. The negotiation hall and are taking noon dinner with the men and dwarves there." Legolas didn't speak just nodded. He didn't know why he bothered to get his hopes up. Raising a hand and pulling the braids from his hair and the circlet. Theo noticed the bruising on Legolas wrists.

"If they do turn... What am I saying they aren't coming and they never will. Thank you Theo" Legolas walked towards the entrance to the tower and entered head bowed low and spirit destroyed.

Theo looked after the poor elf. He was aware that elven braids held a certain import to them but did removing them also have importance. Waving another of the guards over he asked that he guard the part for a moment while he went to see the king who would be eating his noon day meal.

Standing before the kings private dining chamber. Knocking he waited to be bid entry.

"Enter" came the deep voice of the king. Opening the grand oak doors he stepped inside and closed it quietly. Not bothering to take in the rooms design, he was here on a mission.

Aragorn looked up from his book and dinner. Surprised not to see one of his Hands damning him for not signing something he paused.

"Can I help you?" He asked after a moment. Theo bowed and stepped infront of the desk.

"Your Grace, it is Lord Legolas. I fear for his spirit. It is breaking." He blurted, Aragorn slowly lowed his fork and frowned.

"You better sit down and explain." Theo adjusted his sword and sat on the edge of the chair and began.

"I have long had and intrest in elves so when Lord Legolas came to Gondor with you five years ago, I asked him many questions and struck up aquantaince that as I got older moved to friendship. I guard the entrance of the tower where Lord Legolas goes most days. He is there to wait for his bonded to meet him as promised for lunch. They never turn up. At first he was rather accepting as they turned up late or made apologies. But now they do nothing, they never show up. Today he made to ask me that should they wish to find him. But he stopped and left saying that they weren't coming and and never would. He also bears hand print bruises on his arms." He spoke quickly and clearly wanting to get everything off of his chest but hesitate to mention his braids. Aragorn could tell this "You are keeping something back?" He nodded.

"I am not sure if it has any meaning My Grace. When he was leaving he removed all of his braids from his hair." Aragorns head shot up.

"All of them? He let his hair loose completely" He nodded again. Aragorn stood and moved towards the doors calling for Faramir. The auburn haired man came down the corridor in a hurry.

"Yes your Grace?"

"Tell the Hands of the king to end negotiations today and that they are needed in the king study. They are to wait until I return for them." Faramir did not question, Aragorns tone was that of anger and worry.

Legolas sat on the very edge of the turrets and looked over. His now loose hair blowing in the winds. He couldn't remember the last time he had worn his hair loose outside of his bedchamber. He wore bonding braids, worrior braids, a pinces braids and his family braids. To remove them was to condemn yourself to being unknown. Worthless in the eyes of your kin. Without his bonded twins in his life he was nothing. He didn't hear the doors open and Aragorn come out onto the roof.

"Legolas?" The elf turned his head and moved to get off the ledge, Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder and sat him back down.

"Talk to me Legolas. Please. I have just had a very worried Guard friend of yours in my office." He carded his hand through the silken elven hair. "You have undone your braids. Please let me put your warrior braids in at least. I can not do the rest." It was fobbiden for any elf who had rejected his braids to put them back in, someone who was represented by the braids had to replace them.

A warriors braids - A brother in arms.

A princes braids - A King

A Bonding braid - A bonded

Family braids - Family

Legolas looked over his shoulder at Aragorn. "Do I deserve them though?" Aragorn didn't bother answering just began weaving the hair into the braids that were so familiar to him. He moved to put in Legolas Princely braids as well but found a hand stopping him.

"No Aragorn I have never done anything particularly Princely to deserve them." Aragorn stopped his face falling, Legolas was truly broken at the moment. Five years of being ignored by the two most important people in his life had taken it's toll on him.

"Legolas you were part of the fellowship. You have never done anything more Princely in your life. Please Mellon-nin" Legolas just let Aragorn do as he wished with his hair.

"Legolas Please talk with someone, if it not me then your friend Theo maybe." Legolas was lost in though again by now, Aragorn was livid.

Legolas quietly shut down the last of the connection between him and his other bonded. The connection was the main difference between and elven and mortal marriage, it as what kept Legolas going through the war but now it was like ice wrapping around him. He would leave for the havens now, he probably wouldn't make it though.

Elladan and Elrohir were each confused as to the reseason for thier summons. Aragorn slammed the door open and stood fuming in the doorway.

"You are both stupid, arrogant sons of..." He stopped and slammed the door with a crash. Storming over to the pair of them he pulled the chairs out from under them.

"Do you have any idea what you have done to Legolas? Do you?" The pair looked at each other and shrugged.

"He was asleep last time we saw him. We had one he..."

"Hell of a night? Yeah I saw the bruises" Aragorn poured himself a drink and sat in front of them.

"Has Legolas said something? He must be telling you something, he doesn't accept that we have work to do." Elladan defended quickly and with an edge.

"Doesn't accept, he stopped sending the letters a year ago, he hasn't complained about anything. A guard friend of his came to me today after you abandoned him again. I think that you need to take a good look at the way that you connect with Legolas. You forget that he is Lord of Ithilen, he comes when ever you ask, yet in all you time here have you ever visited Ithilien, did you know that he has built the both of you private gardens that he tends personally, that you have never even seen." Elladan and Elrohir nodded thinking very carefully about what Aragorn had said. Legolas was a bonded but they had eachother most of the time, they had gotten used to just having the bond that they shared be enough with the occasional rough love of Legolas.

"What did you mean about bruises had he hurt himself some how?" Elrohir asked worriedly.

"Hand print bruises that I can guarantee would match yours." The twins bowed their heads and quietly contemplated what they had descended into doing.

"You need to talk to Legolas, emotionally he is destroyed. He took out all of his braids today." Elladan and Elrohir immediatly raised their hands to their own bonding braids and knots. "You need to go to him, he feels worthless and I worry for his spirit" The three stood and were preparing to leave when sound asulted their

Legolas packed nothing, he left his weapons on the bed that he shared with the twins and looked at the jewles that they had given him pretty but cold and unloving. Writing a farewell letter on a piece of parchment and laying it on the bed he took notice of his bonding mark on his left hand. Taking up one of his daggers from the bed he cut through the mark and watched at his bond flowed out, releasing the twins from the pain of an unwanted bond. Ice spread through his body and emptyness filled his soul, light dimming substantialy he wavered on the spot before dropping the knife and starting move out of the door. The emptiness took him and his soul song fought to be free, he decided that he wanted to see Gondor one last time. Stumbling up the steps of the tower and moved to the top again, slipping and falling frequently he finally got there. Looking over at the world he smiled sadly, he had always maintianed that he would stay here as long as his beloveds did but that appeared to not be in the valars plans for him.

"I pray that their love last forever and that my intrusion should not be remebered. Aragorn remember me" He prayed allowed before begining to sing his diminishing soul song.

An elves soul song was a most private and presious thing. To sing it allowed like this was to return the music to the valar. Elladan and Elrohir cast horrifed looks at eachother they only hear this song through there bond when Legolas was particularly in love with them or needed there support at times of great distress. Aragorn froze at this door hand on the knob.

"Is that...Legolas?" He questioned already knowing the answer but praying he was wrong.

"His soul song..." They tried to get to his through there bond but found it gone, like it had never been. Elrohir looked down at his left hand where his bonding mark to Legolas should have been, he could only see a half mark of Elladan's mark, savagely reaching for Elladan's hand and glaring at his mark to find the same. They both ran from the room and towards the sound of the song.

"He's cut the bonding and released the mark." Aragorn who ran behind them was scared now, elves died this way, a broken heart and torn hopes.

The world was getting darker in Legolas eyes now, Arnor dimmed and his song left his soul, eyes empty and vacant. His body a living shell. Falling backwards onto the floor of the tower head bouncing sickly he lay still. This was how he was found by Elladan and Elrohir.

Gathering him into loving embraced they cursed themselves as they tried to revive the bond that they had had. Elladan grabbed his dagger out of his boot and cut his and Elrohirs palm again over the mark, pressing it to the still bleeding cut of legolas mark. "What fate has... has" He stumbled and tried to continue. "Has...has" Aragorn placed both of his hands clasping the trios in his. "What fate has brought together let no one tear apart. Let the bond that was broken be reforeged and stonger than before." Looking to Elladan and Elrohir he waited. In unision the pair looked at eachother and spoke also "What grace has given to us let it pass to him" The trio began to glow fiercely as the shared grace tried to repair the damage that they had wrought.

Legolas looked around him at the beautiful halls all white and golden, reminding him of the healing halls of the last homely house. He felt so tired, upon spotting the white bed, he desired that he could nothing more than to lie down and sleep for eternity. Moving towards the bed he made to lie but was stopped when a an etherial figure appeared before him. "Green leaf, it is not your time. This bed is not for you. You have no place here you never have. Your destiny was to stay on arda and eventually leave for the undying lands." Legolas began to cry as the soul waeriness penetrated deeper and he realised that he would have to go back to a world where he was unloved and uncared for or be left here to wander the halls with no place for himself. "Young one, what you did you did out of love but it was wrong and was not in your destiny" Legolas sort of collapsed in on himself at the this prospect. Namo looked sadly at the destroyed elf soul, he could see the deep cuts the he bore from the neglect of his loves. "Young one, they have realised there follies and are trying to repair the damage done. You need to go back they will be better, your love stronger and you more cared for this is your destiny, a loved of the Valar and the beauty of the world would be marred by your passing" Legolas bowed his head and nodded, closing his eyes and feeling as his soul was drawn back to his body.

Elladan and Elrohir felt the bond flare to life in there minds yet it was weak and fragile, like their lover and bonded. Legolas chest began to rise and fall again as life was breathed back into him. A black shadow was cast over them. Namo stood with sad eyes "He has consented to be sent back but he wished to stay with me, his destiny is with you and that is what the Valar want but should he feel neglected or in sorrow enough to commit such a desperate act again I will welcome and claim him. You have a great gift in this soul, much suited to be a Valar bonded. Take care of him for he much beloved of me." Namo bent and laid a chaste kiss on Legolas fore head, an interlaced triquetra and circle sigil appeared on this spot Namo sign, it glimmered and glittered beautifully for them. Leaving the group alone Namo made his way back to the halls.

Looking around the halls he used his power to create a new room, a room for Legolas. Should the elf ever need a place for his soul to rest. The damage the twins had done was great and it would take a lot of time to heal if some of it ever did. Adding some decorations and such as trees, vines and blooming flowers.

Elladan and Elrohir craddled Legolas into their bodies. "We nearly lost him Elladan, I... Lost him." Elladan looked up shaking his head. "We have lost him, we broke and beat his soul. You heard what Namo said. He wanted to stay in the halls, Namo has a place for him ready, not as a resting spirit but as a lover." Elladans voice shook with fear and worry. He was panicked what if they had done two much damage and he did leave again.

"Well your gonna have to work and work hard. He needs love and care to feel secure in the knowledge that he will not be forgotten and that he will never be hurt again. Take him somewhere ask him what he wants to do, where he wants to go? Faramir can take over your duties, take care of him or you will deal with me as well" Aragorn put in. They had a lot to think about, lifting him carefully and carrying to their room.

Looking at the bed, they were horrified at them selves when they saw spots of blood on the sheets. Legolas had always had the sheets changed before they came back. "Legolas oh, Valar. We are...s... there isn't a word powerful enough" Elrohir took the full weight of Legolas. "Get someone to change the sheets, hot water and Some fruits. Hopefully he will be waking soon"

Legolas felt wakefulness seeping into his bones and forcing him to reality. Opening his eyes he expected to wake alone on the tower devoid of a bond and lovers. Surprised to feel the softness of a mattress, and warm sheets covering his body. The thrum of the bond was gaining strength. The found him, they reforged the bond. He felt the warmth of hope spread through him. "Legolas, Meleth-nin" soft hands brushed the hair off of his face and rubbing down his face. "'Dan?" He questioned hoping and praying it was true. "Yes I'm here and so is Ro, It's all going to get better now we promise. I can't begin to say..." Legolas raised his hand and clasped both Elladan and Elrohirs.

"Listen. Will it get better? Please don't lie. I don't care for your reason and I understand that Aragorn needed you but just understand that I need you too. Just please, please, please, care for me. I love you, sometimes I love you so much that it hurts, but your neglect hurts more. 100 years ago you bonded with me saying you loved me." Legolas had to stop before the tears ran too wild. The twins looked at each other. "From this day on we care only for you, Faramir has become the kings hands. We can do what you want to, visit family, sail. We have missed so much over the last years. There has been nothing that we can do to ever make up for what we have done."

"Just love me"


End file.
